Apologies and Ice Skating
by AdventureGirl6
Summary: Just a cute little Mary/Murray friendship story that takes place after "Just A Lunch" from Season One.


**Disclaimer:** One-shot that takes place after "Just A Lunch" from Season One.  
**A/N:** None of the characters belong to me. This idea came to me a few months back and I have *finally* typed up the whole thing. The idea came to me one Monday morning around 5:30am. I know it's not the greatest piece of work, but please read and review. I don't mind criticism, but please be nice. THANKS!

**Apologies and Ice Skating**

The laundry and dishes have already been done. There is nothing on television and no date scheduled for the night. So what does a young, attractive, single lady in her thirties do on a Sunday night? Well on this particular night, sit on her sofa with an open book on her lap reading the same line over and over again for the past fifteen minutes.

This past week had been interesting to say the least. One that hopefully would never be repeated. Yes, she had found him intelligent, charming, good-looking and really polite at first (which is exactly what she had told Rhoda) but gee was she ever wrong. She should have never accepted John's invitation to lunch. No matter how many times she gave him the hint that she wasn't interested in seeing him, considering the fact that he _was_ and _is_ still married, he continued to hit on her in some way or fashion. Thank _**goodness**_ the whole thing was all over and she wouldn't have to face the wrath of John Corcoran ever again!

But that wasn't what was plaguing her mind at this very moment. Not what was causing her to stare at the phone every five seconds. Well, that wasn't all of it, anyway.

Sighing, Mary closes her book and places it next her on the sofa cushion. Standing up, she walks over to the phone and picks up the receiver, dialing a number that has become all too familiar to her. Taking a seat in the armchair, she hears the other end begin to ring.

Once…Twice…

"Hello, Slaughter Residence."

"Hi, is your father home?"

"Yes, he is."

"May I speak to him, please?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Mary Richards."

"Oh, hi, Ms. Richards! This is Laurie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Laurie. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Yes, Dad's here. Hold on one second, please."

Covering the mouth piece, the girl turns and says, "Dad, it's for you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You go on to bed, now. I'll see you in the morning." Murray says, taking the receiver from his daughter.

"Okay night." Kissing him on the cheek she adds, "Love you, see you in the morning."

"Love you."

Watching her walk out of the room, Murray turns and places the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Murray."

"Oh hey, Mare."

"I'm so sorry for calling at this hour. I hadn't realized what time it was until after I'd dialed."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not that late, barely nine o' clock. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I called about a couple things. First, I want to apologize about what happened the other night."

"Oh Mary don't apologize. It wasn't _**your**_ fault. _**I**_ was the one who asked John about the game. And as I recall, you _**did**_ try and dis-courage me from asking about it. I mean it was _**my**_ idea to play games, anyway."

"Yeah, well we probably wouldn't have even played his game if Mr. Grant hadn't of purposely chosen a word he knew Ted couldn't continue with in the first place."

"Yes, well that's Lou for you. Anyway, I probably should have never invited John. I should have realized you were trying to get as far from him as possible. I'm sorry, Mary."

"You don't need to apologize, Murray. You had every right to invite him."

"No, it's not okay, Mary!" Murray says with more forcefulness than he means to, "The guy kept coming on to you all week and wouldn't stop! That isn't right! I should have been a better friend and notice."

"Murray would you just stop for a second, please? It's okay, really. It's in the past now. I know you are trying to be a good friend, but I am fine."

"I believe you, but you _did_ start it."

"Well I had to say _something_ about it. Anyway, the main reason I am calling is to ask you if you'd like to go ice skating tomorrow at lunch? I felt bad for turning you down earlier this week and I wanted to make it up to you. So would you like to go?"

"Oh you don't have to do that, Mare."

"No, I _**want**_ to, really."

"I thought you didn't like to ice skate with me because of the fancy moves I made?"

"Well forget I said that. I really wanna go with you. So are you going to accept my invitation or not?"

"Yes, I accept!" Murray tells her with a smile.

"Terrific! And I'm paying for everything."

"No, Mare."

"_Yes_, Murray! Now that is final."

"Okay, fine."

"Good. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for calling and thanks for the invite."

"No problem. Night!"

"Good-night, Mary."

Both parties hang up with smiles on their faces, looking forward to tomorrow's activity.

* * *

Thanks for reading! BTW, I used "Ms. Richards" instead of "Aunt Mary" or "Mary" because this was still the first season and didn't think the kids may be up to calling her that just yet. (at least that was my first thought when writing that part)


End file.
